


Love in North Korea

by bitchbetterhavemymoney



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arranged Marriage, F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Politics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:47:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22238875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchbetterhavemymoney/pseuds/bitchbetterhavemymoney
Summary: After the war, Harry became the Master of Death. He found his solitude by being in an isolated country.Draco Malfoy received his lordship after his father stepped down as Lord Malfoy. Draco entered the muggle world to further spread his influence by creating a fashion line.Due to accidental magic, he was transported to North Korea. He can't go back to the UK using magic and can get out of the country the muggle way. Draco needs to hurry because there are power hungry cousins waiting to take his lordship and multiple shareholders who can't wait to be CEO and take his shares.This work is inspired by the Kdrama "Crash Landing On You".
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 5





	Love in North Korea

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave your ideas/feedback. Any and all are welcomed.

The lights were bright. Multiple cameras were recording an exclusive interview with Draco Malfoy.

“Hello, Mr Malfoy. Thank you so much for coming to our interview. I won’t waste any time and start asking some burning questions.” Said the interviewer.

“Hello. Thank you for having me here. What are the questions?” replied Draco.

“First question. What inspired you to create a fashion line and how did you manage to get it to become so influential that the queen wore your clothes?”

“My main reason for creating a fashion line was so that men and women can freely express themselves without the fear of stigmatisation. Not to talk too much about myself but I grew up in a very strict community where you had to wear a certain coat or a certain shoe during different occasions. It got me very bored and stiff very quickly.”

It was true that the magical community was very uptight and very judgemental of what people wore. Especially the purebloods and the aristocrats. Draco spread out to the muggle world to do fashion because it seemed that humans and wizard alike are vain.

After the war, Draco’s father stepped down as Lord Malfoy to have a break with his mother on a French island somewhere out there in the world. Draco wanted to build up his reputation back again and when his fashion line exploded, the Malfoy name was again, a hot topic in both worlds. It also helped that the Malfoys already had some well-established connections in the muggle world.

“Next question. What is your next step? As it looks like you made it to the top.”

“I can’t reveal too much but I am thinking of developing more sustainable ways to make clothes.”

“Wow! It is amazing to think of the consumers and the earth. Final question. Do you have a boyfriend or a girlfriend?”

The topic of his sexuality has been a never-ending discussion in gossip magazines. He was never seen with either gender. His life was also guarded as he was a lord and a wizard. Perhaps he should drop some slight info so that the tabloids can go in a frenzy. Heck, both worlds will be in chaos as many magic users now tune into muggle media.

He vaguely answered, “Hmm. I did date around a few times but none of them was serious. At this moment, I am single but I don’t need a partner.”

The interviewer looked slightly disappointed but quickly moved on.

“Thank you so much for your time. I hope to see you again in the future!”

The interview was concluded.

Suddenly, there was a surge in electricity and it reacted badly to his magic.

His brain couldn’t perceive what was happening around him and shut down.

When he regained his conscious, he was surrounded by nature. Everything was green and brown. He immediately stood up and took out his wand from his pocket and started to carefully look around the foreign forest.

The wind was cool and chilly. There was strangely no sounds of animals. Then, he heard footsteps behind his back. He turned around and pointed his wand towards the man.

The man was in military uniform and had his gun aimed at his head.

Draco’s head started doing calculations. It was likely that he was in a different country judging by the military uniform. He couldn’t necessarily use magic on the man without revealing the truth about wizards. Heck, he didn’t even know if his magic words in the place.

The man slowly approached him with the gun still aimed at his head. Draco placed his wand onto the ground with slow movements and raised both of his hands.

“Hello. Can you please tell me where I am?” Draco said with desperation. It was unbecoming of the Malfoy name but having a gun aimed at you on foreign lands made him do weird things.

Strangely, the man lowered his gun and smiled at him. In a way, the man was very attractive. He had Asian features with high cheekbones and dark eyes.

He then said, “Hello Malfoy, what are you doing in North Korea?”

For the second time in the day, he passed out. When he woke up, he was on a wooden bed. He walked out of the room and on the table, he saw his wand.

The man reappeared from the kitchen and sat down on the floor (quick explanation- North and South Koreans have a culture of sitting on the floor when eating or drinking with low rise tables).

He motioned to sit down on the floor as well. Draco tried his best to sit as elegantly as he could.

“Do I know you?” questioned Draco.

“I mean I am sure you remember us snogging during 6th year. And me accidentally almost killing you using the sectumsempra.” The man had a very nostalgic looking expression.

“Bloody hell! Potter?” Draco’s brain started whizzing. So this was where Potter disappeared off to. No wonder none of the brokers was able to find him. Not only his appearance changed, but he was also in bloody North Korea!

“Potter, what happened to your face?” It definitely came out ruder than he thought.

“When I decided to take a break from the wizarding world, Death offered for some relaxation through living a little bit on this body. I happen to be really enjoying my life because I don’t need to make any choices and the government just tells me to do things.”

Draco was very surprised. “I thought you hated taking orders from the higher ups?”

“Draco, I had to make decisions that could have killed people. Now, I don’t need to do any of them. As long as I live by the rules, I feel more secure.”

“Potter, things have definitely changed when you left. I need to go back to Britain. I have power hungry cousins who can’t wait to take my lordship.”

Potter went slightly rigid.

Draco being the intuitive person he is, questioned what’s wrong. 

“It is going to be a difficult journey. Apparition and the floo do not work here. If you’re going to escape, it has to be done the muggle way.”


End file.
